


[Podfic] An Unexpected Meeting

by akikotree, BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Molly, Big Brother Mycroft, First Meetings, Gen, Mycroft IS the British Government, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes is used to getting his own way. Shame that's not going to happen today. A podfic created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI. You can find a masterpost of all the podfics for <a href="http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html"> the anthology here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Meeting.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208629) by [BarPurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple). 



4 minutes, 46 seconds, 4.37 MB

You can stream the story [HERE](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sherlock-%20An%20Unexpected%20Meeting.mp3) or download it by right clicking on the audio control bar and selecting "save video as".


End file.
